yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnnaV
Hello There! --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 17:38, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Claw of Hermos fuses with spells. Fang of critias fuses with traps. your got them mixed up.-Evil Yugi October 27th 2006-Evil Yugi 21:10, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Hey u got any ims? I have msn yahoo and aim.-Evil Yugi-Evil Yugi 16:22, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for your contributions so far. With your Card Articles, please be sure to enter the Card Number as well (You can search via Ideal808 to find the Card Number via an Image). And also, please leave the 'Japanese' Section untouched, so as to allow the article's Japanese Sets to be added with as little hassle as possible. --TwoTailedFox 17:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Cards that don't exist Yep, although I should add "Deck Destruction Virus" is already up.--TwoTailedFox 17:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Banned List The Banned List was posted on UpperDeckEntertainment, and we got a shot at it, before it was taken down, for some unknown reason. I'm going to list all Banned Lists via Template soon, so they can all be preserved. --TwoTailedFox 22:10, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Links ALL pertinent terms used in a monster's effect text should be linked. --Narchibald84 15:15, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Question I would recommened adding me to an IM, such as MSN, AIM, or Yahoo, so I can fully explain some of the peculiars of the way cards are catagorised. Please leave a note on my user page as to your IM Preference--TwoTailedFox 21:08, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Red-Eyes Fixed it. Also, with Set Numbers, an 'E' in it denotes a European Release. A Set can have as Many as three revisions: XXX-000, XXX-E000, and XXX-EN000.--TwoTailedFox 22:12, 4 September 2006 (UTC) - The Infoboxes are Templates, and can be edited the same way any article can. In any article that uses Templates, they're presented as links at the bottom of the "Edit Page" Page of the article in question.--TwoTailedFox 22:18, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Card Numbers A lot of missing information are present on the Japanese cards. Since no card can have different numbers for different regions, if the number is not present in the TCG, it can be found, in a few cases, in the OCG--TwoTailedFox 21:01, 7 September 2006 (UTC) - Yep. --TwoTailedFox 09:16, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Flips They actually cover individual portions by themselves, one covers (and indeed, room is still open for change) how the Flip Effect Monsters themselves work, while the other deals with the nature of the effects. I've had to keep them seperate to avoid Double Redirects, yet still keep a nice and orderly way of keeping things linked.--TwoTailedFox 22:33, 8 September 2006 (UTC) SRL/MRL They're different, because MRL has an OCG Counterpart, whereas SRL does not, because the SRL Change was not carried over to Japan. Also, card numbers changed, and although they did change, they were still released in large nunbers, and the articles keep track of the redirects. --TwoTailedFox 17:52, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Dark Beginning/Derk Revelation All Cards in Dark Beginning 1 and 2, and Dark Revelation 1 and 2, have automatic OCG Counterparts, for example: Dark Beginning 1 -> Beginner Edition 1 Dark Beginning 2 -> Beginner Edition 2 Dark Revelation 1 -> Expert Edition 1 Dark Revelation 2 -> Expert Edition 2 DB1-ENXXX - BE1-JPXXX DB2-ENXXX - BE2-JPXXX EE1-ENXXX - EE1-JPXXX EE2-ENXXX - EE2-JPXXX There is also an Expert Edition 3, which comprises cards from Soul of the Duelist, Rise of Destiny, Flaming Eternity, and The Lost Millennium. Expert Edition 3 cards use EE3-JPXXX, and you can directly translate card numbers from the relevent sets by looking at the handy guide at the top of Expert Edition 3.--TwoTailedFox 18:11, 10 September 2006 (UTC) - The card numbers are exactly the same. The only ones you need to translate are the ones that come under Expert Edition 3.--TwoTailedFox 21:06, 10 September 2006 (UTC) New Info These are to facilitate the entries being added, so, they're instantly added across the entire Wiki, and saves each page having to be manually edited to include them --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 13:06, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Anime Only I noticed you did not know what I meant from my last edit on Anime Only. I just meant that to use Dark Sanctuary you may need to write down the monster you choose to "possess".Therealmikelvee 16:10, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Errata The Errata Sections are to include the complete history of text changes, old and new. --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 16:58, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Site Problems They've shifted the Wikia Server to Tampa Bay, and they were trying to stabilise the connection. It's 99% working ATM. --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 20:52, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Magic Formula Well, I don't think it would be Light and Spellcaster because that simply sounds too odd as possible targets. Also, I vaguely remember (though I may be wrong) that Kaiba used Spell Absorption on Blade Knight against Dartz (though I could be mixing it up with the Battle City duel). Anyway, there are no other cards, not even in the anime, that target either one type OR one Attribute, especially when the name of the card differs from the Attribute and when the card would then be too different from the real-life counterpart. Again, any objections, just respond to this. mikey 21:45, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Japanese Link Additions Just a quick notice, could you please ensure all links are place in Alphabetical order? i.e. Champion of Black Magicians should be above Expert Edition, etc --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 15:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Illusion Gate Illusion Gate was used by the shadow rider Camula. It was used only in shadow games in season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. The opponent who lost with this card in play was turned into a doll for her scheme of ressurcting her fallen vampire friends. I put they lost their soul to make it a little more realistic. --Evil Yugi 19:29, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Dragon as Spell Cards It sounds Logical, and since Wikipedia has more information than we do, I'd go with it --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 17:38, 14 November 2006 (UTC) I disagree with you cuz normally spells cannot fuse with monsters. --Evil Yugi 20:15, 14 November 2006 (UTC) * Cyber Commander was actually a Volume 6 Common, I think Megazowler may be, too, be part of the early series. Lemme Check. --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 22:39, 14 November 2006 (UTC) * Yes i know but it doesnt feel right listin em as spells. --Evil Yugi 22:44, 14 November 2006 (UTC) * What do you mean by that? The Dragons in a way are monsters because the seal of orichalcos which is a card of darkness if you will, cannot "mix" with the legendary dragons because there are creatures of light. --Evil Yugi 21:53, 17 November 2006 (UTC) * Yeah good point.. --Evil Yugi 21:53, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Celebration of Creation Celebration of Creation was used in "On the Wrong Track part 3" by Joey against Rex. He used it to block an attack which would have allowed Rex to win. --Evil Yugi 00:05, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Anime only cardlist Yu-Gi-Oh TwotailedFox moved it to another article. check the main page. ~ Evil Yugi Power Balance It was used by Kaiba in part 2 of "Clash in the Colesium" Aura Armor This was used in Joey's duel vs. Valon. Kuriboh Bros. They couldn't be removed from play because yami yugi brought them back from the grave by sacrifing Kuribabylon. --Evil Yugi 19:39, 25 November 2006 (UTC) They couldnt be tokens cuz usually tokens have no atk points and the other 4 kuribohs each have 300 atk. --Evil Yugi 16:11, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Are you sure you didnt just mis-count the damage? --Evil Yugi 21:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC) --Tokens have aatack points.Funlu 16:38, 26 November 2006 True but for now just leave em alone till we get a little more proof. --Evil Yugi 21:48, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Mirror Knight In the anime their shields reflected kaiba yami beud and bls. then they gained the atk of what they were reflectin..--Evil Yugi 22:04, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Rescuer from the Grave Japanese Rafael explains that it's activated by removing five cards in the graveyard from play. so in order to play rescuer it has to be in your graveyard and when u use it u remove 5 cards from play. that top part was info from http://yu-jyo.net/004/156.html . Thirst for Compensation + Orichalcos Sword of Sealing Thirst for Compensation was used in Yami's battle with Kaiba in Battle City. Orichalcos Sword of Sealing was used in Rafael's second duel with Yami. --Evil Yugi 22:41, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Cold Sleeper It was used by Alexis Rhodes in episode 94 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX while she was a "Apostle of Light" dueling Jaden Yuki. Guardian Shield How could Rafael lose 500 life points through damage calculation if at the time Guardian Elma's DEF was 1600? Shouldn't Yami Yugi have lost 100 life points cuz Kuribabylon had 1500 ATK? Thank you. --Evil Yugi 16:47, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Spell Sanctuary For the remainder of the Duel, both players can activate Spell Cards during their opponent's turn if they are Set on the field. Where did you find this information? * Thanks. --Evil Yugi 16:47, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Anime Only/Video Game Only Should i add the cards in the Anime/Video Game Only list to the Anime Only list? If not leave your explanation in my talk page. ~Evil Yugi Guardian Eatos You have Eatos listed in the anime and video game only list but I don't ever recall seeing that card in a video game. If you know what game it appeared in tell me what game it was who used it and how it was used on my talk page. ~Evil Yugi~ * who was Eatos used by in destiny board traveler? * Was Rafael in that game cuz if he was id have to assume he used Eatos..--Evil Yugi 14:36, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * When can u start to obtain monsters cuz all i could unlock was other game boards..--Evil Yugi 14:43, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * Ok i will..you know you really should get a instant messenger..it makes communication far easier..--Evil Yugi 14:48, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Parasite Caterpillar When was this card used? --Evil Yugi 14:46, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * * Ok so how should i make the article? like what is the proper card lore/effect? --Evil Yugi 14:51, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * I'm pretty sure it took either 3 or 5 turns to hatch it. --Evil Yugi 14:59, 16 December 2006 (UTC) * Fine --Evil Yugi 18:42, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Suggestion about Anime Cards Nice work BTW... any chance though that the Anime/Manga cards can have a note as to when they first appeared (i.e. Episode number) so it is easier for me to find the card images for you. Maybe I should be asking TwoTailed to create a spot or remove the Advanced/Traditional stuff for Anime or maybe the number section should be Episode ID section. thx --Pcouw 14:49, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Necromancy Hi AnnaV, I had a question about your edit to Necromancy. I am not totally sure whether the effect reduces 600 ATK from 1 or all monsters on their side of the field. I left your edit as it is, but I am just wondering if you have a specific source to back up your edit. Could you please put it on my talk page? Thanks. mikey 00:54, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, okay, thanks for your feedback. mikey 23:21, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Regarding names of characters Regarding this http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yugi_Muto&diff=41392&oldid=40633 The English-language editions of Yu-Gi-Oh! sold in the United States, Canada, and UK use the Japanese names for a variety of characters. E.G. Joey is Jonouchi in the manga versions, and should be described as such in a manga or general (anime+manga) context. Use "Joey" in contexts specific to the second series anime (I.E. Waking the Dragons) or the video games. 65.66.216.119 16:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) By the way, here are exceptions to the rule regarding the manga: * Maximillion Pegasus * Croquet Also remember that Marik and Ishizu are still Marik and Ishizu in the English manga. Also, card names are changed in the English manga. As for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX the English language manga uses the dub names. WhisperToMe 16:54, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Flips It actually states in the Rulebook that Flip Summones are considered Special Summons.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:30, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Cell Division It was used by Weevil, in the episode 161 (On the Wrong Track, Part 1). As for the table, it was created by Pcouw. --Van Ludwig Attack Guidance Barrier It was used in a tag duel so the effect should have a effect that affects the members of the controller's team. --Evil Yugi 00:21, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Knight of Dark Dragons Because when Joey summoned it in the anime he said and i quote "Now watch as my Knight of Dark Dragons suddenly materializes" (end quote) --Evil Yugi 19:08, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Silent Swordsman I deleted the redirects for a reason. Triple Redirects look -very- untidy, plus there is possibly a way there can be an article for each monster, even if it's just listing different ATK and/or DEF.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 17:33, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I can delete the links, no problem there, and then the names can be used with the Article Creator to list their effects. --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 17:38, 25 January 2007 (UTC) * As in you can create articles with the card names, like any normal card, using the Article Creators on the Main Page. --TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 17:40, 25 January 2007 (UTC) YuGiOh! Virtual Desktop Since you're the only YGOwikia member I've spoken to, I want to ask you something about the site. Can I upload exe files to the site? Because I recently created an article for YuGiOh! Virtual Desktop and to be quite honest, most of the files on the internet has since gone, meaning I've got the only latest copy of the files for it on-hand. Normally you're suppose to upload images, but I wanted to know if YGOWikia would like to host the files for this very rare dueling program that hasn't been mentioned anywhere before on the site. Thanks for your time, Louisisthebest 007 12:33, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Opinion Wanted I'm new here, so would you please take a minute to give me some deck suggestions. My deck is at User:Blue-Eyes Fan. Please put any suggestions in my discusiion. Buster Blader The effect i had in the anime only list about blader happened in yami's duel with Strings in part 2 i believe. Revert I've made you a SysOp, along with 3 others, based on yuor contributions to date. It's an SysOp-only option that allows for one-click reverting of Vandalism, etc. the article it already exists as this article Ruklamba the Spirit King the reason i deleted form the list is because it's in anime and Video game only ok User:LeafGreen Ranger Orichalcos Kyutora This card is listed as Anime and Video Game only but ive never seen it in a video game. If you know the game it appears in tell me in my talk page. ~ Evil Yugi * Thanks! --Evil Yugi 23:07, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Guardian Kay'est * How do you know she couldn't be targeted in Yami's first duel with Rafael? Rafael never said he couldn't attack her. --Evil Yugi 15:36, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Errata pages Hello Anna, just a note on errata pages. Could you please include both the old and new text on the pages? Deltaneos 12:28, 12 June 2007 (UTC) * You don't necasserily need the card images (it helps though). You can just type Old card lore followed by the old text and New card lore followed by te new text. And if you really want to upload images, click the "Upload file" link in the toolbox below the search menu. Glad to help. Deltaneos 12:36, 12 June 2007 (UTC) * Oh yeah, one more thing include the pages in Category:Card Errata and file them correctly by typing the card name after a "|" in the link. Deltaneos 12:40, 12 June 2007 (UTC) New templates I'd better inform you about the new templates for trivia, erratas etc. They've been designed for smooth navigation through the card info sections and will also include them in the correct category. Their naming is the same as the last ones just without the AZ at the end. Their usage is like this, examples where the article name differs from the card name are done like this, Usually name and name2 will be the same. Well that's it and thanks. 13:44, 4 July 2007 (UTC) * You needn't worry about typing the category at the bottom of these pages the templates will automatically do this and file them correctly. Deltaneos 14:03, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ** No problem. Deltaneos 14:06, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *** Sorry if I've being a pain, but I also made a template that should hopefully make it easier to do errata pages using the format involving images see Card Errata:Skull Knight 2 for usage. If you come across one thats been errated multiple times see Card Errata:Armed Dragon LV7 for usage. Thanks again and hope this helps. Deltaneos 14:21, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Rulings * Do we include netrep rulings as offical or unoffical? -- Huajun Chen 13:50, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ** Alright, whatever floats your boat, miss. But just know that "Unoffical" translates into "Mentions in Other Rulings"; I know this because I created most of those pages. -- Huajun Chen 14:00, 26 July 2007 (UTC) *** 'k, no problem. -- Huajun Chen 14:05, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Rulings and Trivia * ...I want to say something to you, but I'm not sure how to phrase it. -- Huajun Chen 21:34, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ** Maybe you should look back over your last few edits and deletions. -- 21:37, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ** They're official rulings, there's not much sense in re-wording them. Irrelevant Mentions in Other Rulings can be cut down. The rulings pages they come from are to be linked to in time, June has a groundwork philosophy about getting everything in first. -- 21:42, 5 August 2007 (UTC) *** Essentially what Del said. Almost all of them were reverted and I'm feeling awfully sorry that all your hard work is being wasted away. And I understand what you mean by not just "copy-and-pasting" the rulings from other articles; Del has trouble when I do that too, but I've started to break this habit very recently. As for Trivia, I use Spike & Barons + Edo's YGO page for verification. -- Huajun Chen 21:43, 5 August 2007 (UTC) **** Mmkay. -- Huajun Chen 22:33, 5 August 2007 (UTC) * The quotation marks are there on the ude and netrep sites, that's why we've included them. I don't see anything wrong with taking them out, I'd say go ahead if you really want to. You may need to ask TTF, but I'd say he'd be okay with it. -- 18:58, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ** Actually I'm not so sure now, since the cards themselves include quotation marks around card names. -- 19:17, 10 August 2007 (UTC) *** Yeah they need to be linked. -- Deltaneos 19:20, 10 August 2007 (UTC) * TwoTailedFox said "Translated Japanese names = trivia" -- 20:12, 10 August 2007 (UTC)